clashofthedragonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Separation Anxiety
Separation Anxiety is an encounter in Melody of the Maze. It comes after Two Gallants. Enemies *Loq (1000 Gold, 112 Xp, 70 Energy, 5 HP Normal, 6 HP Hard, 7 HP NM) *Quax (1100 Gold, 120 Xp, 75 Energy, 5 HP Normal, 6 HP Hard, 7 HP NM) Transcript Introduction You know your life is filled with marvels when you see a red-skinned man and the first thought which crosses your mind isn't that he's a demon, but rather that he should have a second head. Yet that's the first notion which strikes you when you see the figure in the distance, his back to you as he converses with a yet unseen companion. He's a loquax demon from the look of him, like those you fought within Faustus' tower. But he has only a single head, one neck set between his shoulders instead of the customary pair. It's only when you draw closer that you see he's speaking with another one-headed loquax demon. And that the two of them seem rather familiar. "This is terrible!" one of them says. "Well, it does have its benefits," the other replies. "But you're right, Quax -- we need to do something!" Loq and Quax... At least that's what Brachus called them. With the recognition of a note of enlightenment arrives. The real demons -- or demon... however one might describe a two-headed fiend -- rejected those names. So if these one-headed versions are using them, that suggests... Loq's gaze fixes itself on you over Quax's shoulder. His eyes widen. Quax turns, and follows his former body-mate's stare. For a brief moment, as Loq stands slightly behind and to the side of Quax, it seems as if their heads at in their customary positions upon the same frame. But then he moves forward, and the two stand adjacent -- displaying their newfound bodies in all their infernal glory. "You!" both demons chorus. "Loq, Quax... What happened to you two?" "We fell apart!" Quax says. "This is all your fault!" "I'm not sure about that..." Loq says. "He's the one who killed us! We were fine before that!" "I didn't chop you in half. Besides, why are you complaining? You have twice as many arms and legs now. And everything else, I assume." "Idiot!" Quax says. "You don't understand!" Loq says. "We need to be one! Being in separate bodies is like... Like if someone tore you into pieces and each bit kept on living!" "Maybe I can help you." "You?" Quax snorts. "What could you do?" "I studied magic with some of the finest teachers in East Kruna. And I read dozens of books on demonology in my family's library. In fact, I think I remember coming across a case just like yours..." The demons' eyes light up. Loq's face shifts from a mask of melodramatic anguish to an expression of hopeful joy. Quax's face doesn't travel quite so far, but a small portion of its anger seems to slough away. "Tell us!" Loq urges. "Yes, tell us!" Quax demands. "Your new bodies are unstable. If they collide with enough force, it should reestablish the bonds between you both." Loq and Quax turn to each other. Then Loq spins round and runs off down the corridor. "Loq!" Quax shouts. "What are you-" "You heard him!" Loq yells over his shoulder. "Let me get a run up!" He stops some distance away, turns, and gestures at Quax. "Come on!" he says. "But-" Loq breaks into a sprint. Quax stands there for a moment, his arms stretched out in a gesture of puzzlement. Then he shrugs, and runs towards his sundered twin. There's a thud as two bodies collide at speed. Then a symmetrical stagger, followed by two more thuds as pairs of once-shared buttocks fall onto the stone floor. "Ow!" Loq moans. "Damn... damn it!" Quax hisses. Quax looks over his shoulder and regards you with an accusing stare. "It didn't work!" he says. "Of course not," you reply. "I just wanted to see if you'd really do it." The fiends drag themselves to their feet. Murderous glares twist their visages into something even more demonic than usual. "Perhaps you could try one more thing," you continue. "Maybe the two of you should go-" For better or worse -- no doubt better -- the lewd suggestion is lost in the furious cries of the loquax demons as they hurl themselves at you. Conclusion "Finally!" two voices cry, as clouds of maroon mist that were once demons blend together in the air. The reunited vapor fades into nothingness a moment later. As you continue along the corridor, the harp music which dogs your steps sounds suspiciously like laughter. Category:Melody of the Maze